Mary-Sue Wants To Swim
by cutespider
Summary: An OC wants to swim with Haru, but overestimates herself by miles. One-shot.


I climb the remaining steps and find myself at Haruka Nanase's doorstep. We were best friends throughout my childhood. I haven't seen him in years and now it is time to show him how much better at swimming I am.

_Knock, knock_. He opens the door for me.

"Ohayo, Haru-kun!" I shout, making a peace sign with my fingers. He stares at me.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Haru-kunnn, don't you remember me? We were best friends when we were younger, ne?"

"I don't know you. Goodbye." he begins to close the door.

"MATTE, HARU-KUN! It's me, Tsunamika Tamidotohawakaie!"

"What the hell is with your name?"

"It's very Japanese, ne?"

"No."

"Hai! Anyway, I want to show you my swimming!"

He looks interested for a second, but covers it up. "Are you good?"

"Hai! The best! I bet I could beat you in a race, so let's go!"

He sighs. "Fine, then."

"SUGOI!"

"Can you stop, in case you haven't noticed we're speaking English."

"Haru-kun, you're so kawaii."

He looks as though he's considering slamming the door on me. I make my kawaii-koinu face.

"Let's go to the swimming pool then."

* * *

"Haru-kun, why don't you bring your friends? I want to meet them."

He looks at me oddly. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason..." I giggle. Of course, it's so I can use my kawaii powers to make them all fall in love with me like in a reverse harem.

He stops at a house. A tall boy with olive colour hair comes out. Oh my, he is kawaii desu.

"Kon'nichiwa!" I say. He gives me a weird look but attempts a smile. "Kon'nichiwa," he replies.

"Ah, let's go swimming now, ne?" I say and begin to walk off.

"You're going the wrong way, Tsunami-... whatever your name was." Haru tells me.

"Ahaha, I know!" I make the peace sign again and smile kawaii-ly.

A small blonde boy walks past me. "Oh, hello Mako-chan! Hello Haru-chan!"

FINALLY! Someone who understands kawaii!

"Ohayo, kawaii otokonoko!" I say, showing off my Japanese skills to seem more kawaii.

He looks at me. "Hello."

"Your name nani desu?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nani name desu?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What's your name, desu ne?"

"Ah... my name's Nagisa."

"Aw, so kawaii!"

He looks uncomfortable. "Ok... where are you guys going?"

Haru starts to speak but I cut him off.

"SWIMMING DESU!"

"Oh!" his faces lights up. "Can I come?"

"Do you really want to?" asks Makoto in a strained voice.

"Of course, baka!" I shove him playfully. "Who wouldn't want to come swimming with me? I have many swimming skills to show you!"

"Let's go then..." sighs Haru.

* * *

We finally arrive at the swimming pool. I get changed into my sexy, cool, awesome, kawaii bikini.

"Do you really think you'll be able to show off your 'new swimming skills' in that?" Haru asks.

"Obviously, baka! This bikini is kawaii, desu ne?"

"No. And you can't wear that. Wear a proper swimsuit."

I stick my tongue out cutely at him. Well, he doesn't find it very cute but I'm sure it is.

"Now watch me go!" I jump into the pool kawaii-ly.

"That wasn't very professional," says Nagisa.

"Well I'm doing it the kawaii way so deal with it," I tell him. Then I start swimming.

"This is nothing special, Tsunamika,' says Makoto. He knows my name now because I repeated it lots of times on the way to the pool.

"Yes it is! I can go really fast!"

"I'll race you." Haru says.

"OKAY!" I say. We get onto the diving platforms. Nagisa calls, '3,2,1' and we dive. Well, Haru dives. I fall. But it's okay because I can swim really-

Haru is already halfway across the pool. I attempt to catch up.

"Haru-kun, wait!" I say, splashing through the pool.

He's swimming back to where Nagisa and Makoto are and I'm still on my first length.

"Oh well," I pout cutely. "I give up!"

* * *

"So, when are you going to show me your swimming skills?" asks Haru.

"I just did, baka!"

He shakes his head. "You can go home now."

"But wait!" I have noticed a hot boy coming towards us.

"Haru," he says. "I want to swim."

His teeth look like shark teeth but that makes him more dangerous looking. I like it.

"Ohayo!" I say, doing a peace sign again.

He glances at me, says "It's the afternoon," then returns his gaze to Haruka. I can't be having this.

I jump in front of him. "I'm Haru-kun's BFF-"

"I don't even know you," Haru interrupts.

"-and the best swimmer in Japan." I inform him.

I hear people trying to conceal laughter behind me but I ignore them.

"Are you really?" he says, without interest in his voice. He pushes me aside.

"Haru, I said I want to swim."  
"Why don't you swim with... Tsukadoto-"

"Tsunamika!"

"Yes, her."

The boy looks me up and down. "Fine." he says. "But if I win then you'll swim with me."

"I'll just get ready, then," Haru says, stretching.

"This is so kawaii! Do you like sushi?" I ask him.

"What? Anyway, get on the diving board."

I do and so does he. Nagisa counts us down again.

I dive and fall again. He stops a quarter of the way across the pool.

"Haru, she can't even dive properly. Just get in here and swim with me."

"Ugh, you're all so rude, desu!" I cry. "If no boys are going to give me attention, I'll just go home!"

"Good idea," they all say.

I storm out of the building.


End file.
